Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles with Carl Tart
"Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles with Carl Tart" is Episode 116 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Carl Tart. "Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles with Carl Tart" was released on August 10, 2017. Synopsis Comedian and improviser Carl Tart (Comedy Bang! Bang!, Party Over Here) sits down with the 'boys to discuss a chain famous for its chicken and waffles: Roscoe's. How will this Long Beach native restaurant fare? Plus, a new mystery drink in an edition of The Wiger Challenge. Nick's intro On October 20, 1971, Beverly Broadus and Calvin Cordozar Broadus Sr. of Long Beach, California welcomed their song Calvin Jr. into the world. Thinking her little boy bore a resemblance to a Peanuts character, her mother (sic) gave him the nickname Snoopy. The sobriquet stuck and Calvin aka. Snoopy showed a talent for music at a young age, playing piano and singing in his local Baptist church. As a teenager, Calvin turned to the emerging genre of rap music and after graduating from Long Beach's renowned Polytechnic High School, he braved a few brushes with the law before turning to focus on a hiphop career under the nickname Snoop Doggy Dogg, later shortened to Snoop Dogg. Snoop, along with his cousin Nate Dogg and their friend Warren G, formed a crew called 213 named for the city's area code. 213's output caught the attention of former N.W.A member, Dr. Dre, who featured Snoop on his first two albums and helped steer his solo career. Since then, Snoop Dogg has perhaps become Long Beach's most iconic celebrity, a unique public figure known for his music, acting, avid marijuana use, and single-handed contributions to American slang. The Long Beach of the 1970s also yielded an icon of the culinary sort. In 1975, a Harlem native named Herb Hudson opened a restaurant in the city offering a double bill of chicken and waffles - a bizarre-sounding combination to neophytes, but a duo with a lot of American history behind it, as both a soul food dish and a separate version of Pennsylvania Dutch origin. The So. Cal. chicken and waffle joint became a sensation with locals, expanding to multiple locations across L.A. county, attracting celebrity clientele like Redd Foxx, Natalie Cole, Notorious B.I.G., and Ludacris and being referenced in films like Jackie Brown, Rush Hour, and Black Dynamite. But its most passionate famous patron was Snoop himself, who introduced the fried chicken/breakfast eatery to fellow celebs like David Beckham and Larry King, showing enthusiasm for the chain that matched his love for the psychoactive drug he calls the Sticky Icky. In May of 2016, the restaurant's parent company filed for bankruptcy protection and Snoop Dogg volunteered his fortune to ensure its survival: one Long Beach legend offering to rescue another. This week on Doughboys: Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles. Fork Rating Wiger Challenge In this Wiger Challenge, Nick presents a mystery drink to the other two and they try to guess what it is. Today, he brings them Bai Brasilia Blueberry drink. Mitch didn't like it at all, but Carl appreciates it. Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags ##ImTooDeep vs. #ImTooShallow / #ImNotDeepEnough The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes Category:Wiger Challenge